Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 May 2016
10:34 hi 10:34 Hi Jn 10:34 Flockky PM 10:34 Lucas pm 10:35 hi 10:35 floccky, pm 10:36 Hi Chaney! 10:36 Hey Leo. :) 10:36 I came back here 10:36 Welcome back. :) 10:37 @Flockky II 10:38 test 10:38 test 10:38 test 10:39 Hi. 10:39 Hi Chaney 10:39 And I unlocked the secret cave without completing treasure ahead 10:39 Hi. 10:39 Hi Flockky. 10:39 Hi chaney 10:40 Hi NRN. 10:40 Hi. I've noticed that I've started at the bad time. 10:40 Show your stance in Thread:342980 newcomers 10:42 Test 10:43 Ban ends on October 1, 3015! o.o 10:43 My sister would turn 1019 that day! (rofl) 10:44 Wow, she is STILL GOING AT IT?!?!?!??!!?! -__________________________- 10:45 JFC, when will she learn to LEAVE US ALONE?!??!?!?! -____________- 10:45 What do you mean Leave us alone 10:45 ... -_- 10:46 (fp) 10:46 I don't know. 10:46 Seriously? 10:46 Please, What is your sister doing> 10:46 ... -_- 10:46 I don't know what your sister is doing! 10:46 O_O 10:46 Why do you ask? 10:46 Guys, Because I need to know. 10:46 O.O 10:46 I think he's calling Fiona your sister, Chaney :O 10:47 Except my sister is not Fiona. 10:47 I think he needs a kick ASAP 10:47 So is THAT's what happening? 10:47 Fiona needs a trip to jail 10:48 ^ 10:48 I need to go now. See you guys and welcome back inactive users :) 10:48 Bye Flockky 2! 10:49 Hi tancho koi 10:49 SUP 10:49 WHAT'S UP! :D 10:49 Why do you yell at us? 10:49 Sorry just excited :D 10:50 I see that 10:50 Hey, do you wanna join a CCS Club? 10:50 I am finally home from the hospital! 10:51 I hate hospitals. 10:51 Me too 10:51 Whenever I go the hospital 10:51 My reaction: 10:52 Just give me the medicine, And then I'll get out of here! 10:53 How many times have you been at the hospital? 10:53 Three :/ 10:53 4-5 10:53 maybe more 10:53 2 10:53 I have been twice. Both are surgeries. 10:53 Arm and now leg. 10:54 Oh no, get well soon 10:54 1. Arm 10:54 2. Uhhh.. Whatever. 10:54 3. Something with my other arm. 10:54 I am not going to talk about the second thing. 10:55 It's okay :) 10:55 I don't need to know about it. 10:55 True :D 10:55 One of my surgeries is also... bad 10:56 What about you, Michael? 10:56 Just check-ups 10:56 and birth 10:56 xD 10:57 Birth doesn't count. 10:57 it doesn't count xD 10:57 1136 doje 10:57 done* 10:57 I hated that second thing :/ 10:58 I only went to hospital for check-ups 10:58 Like eyesight stuff 10:59 (same is with my dentist) 10:59 my dentist and my eye doctor are both outside too 11:00 Sorry, I got to go. Bye. 11:00 bye 11:06 Back!!!!! 11:44 Dead. 11:45 ^ 11:48 Are you stuck on a hard level? 11:48 No, shut up 11:49 Another advertisement of Leethax? -_- 11:49 Is that what he does? 11:50 I think so, Dannie.thompson.5 started his conversation like that as well. 11:51 Hmm... 11:58 Is Leonard.anderson.7 a detrimental user? 11:58 LOL, the chat hacks activated when you said that username XD 11:59 where? 12:03 Leonard is advertising Leethax, so yes. 12:18 What's Leethax 12:26 test 12:26 (wrapped) (striped) 12:26 (colour) 12:26 (colourbomb 12:27 (colourbomb) (colour bomb) 12:27 (icings) 12:28 (icing) 12:28 -end- 12:29 (color) 12:32 (cb) 12:33 (colorbomb) (color bomb) 12:33 ? 12:33 (candy bomb) (candybomb) 12:34 (frog) 12:34 (candy frog) 12:34 (colorbomb) 12:35 why I typed color bomb makes the striped candy -_- 12:35 (colorbomb) (color bomb) 12:35 (striped candy) 12:35 (striped) 12:35 striped is ok 12:38 (liquorrice) (licorice) 12:38 (liquorice) 12:39 (cakebomb) 12:48 (kool) 12:48 (odus) 12:49 (robot) 12:50 (wikia) 12:50 (wiki) 12:50 (candycrush) 12:51 (mystery) 12:51 (mysterycandy) 12:51 (stripedwrapped) (striped+wrapped) 12:52 (clouds) 12:58 LucasH181 12:58 (LucasH181) 12:58 -_- 12:58 (LucasH181) 12:59 I created that thing :P 12:59 Times when I was admin 12:59 Find my hidden text :p 12:59 (DCG) 12:59 (Roseturnip) 12:59 (Lucas) 01:00 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:CCR_Level_1002.png 01:00 it pinged 01:00 Level 1741's copycat, but moves level instead. 01:01 (halzenut) (ingredients) (ingredient) 01:02 (hazelnut) 01:02 @Edwin91476 What are you doing? 01:02 Pinged :-D 01:03 Trying the pic will shown 01:03 Most of them are not shown since they are removed. 01:03 why 01:04 idk 01:04 "Those candies are being mean!" 01:05 example: when you type full user name of lucas: (LucasH181) 01:05 lol 01:05 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:CCR_Level_1002_Notes.png 01:05 Moves level.3 01:05 Get 175k in 50 moves. 01:05 I'm playing CCJS 01:06 What's the colourful icing 01:07 Same as regular icing, but you need the same color to destroy. 01:07 However, any special candies can destroy any colors. 01:08 wow 01:08 (lol) 01:08 Then easy 01:09 I think 25-30 moves is enough 01:10 (lychee) 01:15 (luckycandy)(lucky candy) 01:19 (booster) 01:20 (boosterlollipophammer) 01:31 Bye. 01:31 o/ 01:52 Hello Mod nation 02:21 Nope. 02:21 Did you learned anything about your forum thread? 02:21 Hey, Mega wanna hear some translated words from ABS 02:21 Not now 02:22 Give me some later. 02:22 But yeah, I learned 02:22 #(fp) I didn't see your message after my Nope 02:25 One thing you should learn is to deal with opposes and not to say anything for them 02:26 You see that it has negative consequences when you start to sue opposers 04:10 Hey Chaney 04:10 Hey Mega. 04:11 "I feel Fedora so I could look like my idols Snap, Crackle and Pop" 04:11 Edited quote from one Finnish dub 04:11 *I use 06:01 I don't know what to do 06:01 I try to grind stars in ABS 06:02 Stuck in Bubble witch saga 06:02 And waiting for new levels in DDS 06:03 Actually I wait for the access to new episode 06:05 hey Brian 06:05 Hi Brian. 06:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAobSkWd6V0 And suddenly I realized there's this video 06:06 Hi 06:06 Hey Felix. 06:06 Hi Felix 06:06 Hey people! 06:10 I hope Donald Trump becomes the president because Hillary Clinton would ruin the America only Trump will make America great again 06:11 Politics 06:11 No politics 06:11 Another Clinton fan 06:11 One more politic joke and I ban you 06:12 It's not a joke it's real thing - Trump must win 06:12 2 hours, if he will continue, it will be longer. 06:12 I was thinking of 3 months 06:12 But good 06:13 Yeah, politics is a no-no, especially now that the US presidential election is gathering pace 06:14 I only trust to Finland's politics, but let's not get deeper with that 06:14 Moving swiftly along 06:14 * Felix Vašečka is eating dinner 06:14 I am still thinking if that Cocoa Pebbles rap is real 06:15 What's for dinner? :P 06:15 Fred's 2000's voice is recognizable 06:15 But I don't know about this "Brian" masking 07:39 HARRIH! 07:51 Search is broken 07:59 Hey Mario 07:59 I need to get to chat logs but search is broken 07:59 hey 08:01 I need to find from there the time Harry got banned 08:01 Chaney banned him, because he does politics 08:02 His ban should end soon and I must be ready to extend his ban if he comes back with his politic jokes 08:02 He called me Clinton fan because I kicked him 08:02 I only believe to Niinistö 08:03 I'm checking that 08:03 Damn lag 08:04 Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs 08:04 I found the path for the logs 08:06 thank you 08:07 no problem 08:07 Uh oh 08:08 Harry may come back in 4 minutes 08:08 when was he banned? 08:08 About two hours ago 08:09 alright 08:11 Good to see it hasn't went to drama 08:12 Okay, his ban is over now 08:12 the next ban will be one day 08:12 I'm waiting this "brave" user to come xD 08:12 He talked about Trump 08:13 Yes... I see that, since talking about Trump can easily lead to a drama it's better to block him 08:13 Hey Prime 08:13 <3primetime3> Speaking about Trump.... 08:13 <3primetime3> :P 08:13 I am waiting Harry to come to see if he talks about politics still 08:14 He is under the eyes of mods now 08:14 I don't care about your presidents 08:15 I'm not American either, Even French politics is annoying me -_- 08:15 But let's change our subject 08:15 Agreed 08:15 Until Harry comes 08:15 Because I know he will bring it back 08:16 Well, I requested some fan art 08:16 He looks like an user who registered just for that 08:16 <3primetime3> Nice. 08:16 I got my character as new Leap Day game's character 08:16 https://twitter.com/ValerianArtist/status/737374861815885825 08:17 He is much cooler than that 08:17 But i like how stuffed he is 08:17 <3primetime3> BTW, I’m starting a new forum game on the GD wiki. 08:17 Nice pixel art if you ask me! :) 08:18 I can't make pixel art, but tied once 08:18 *tried 08:22 It's the easiest for me 08:22 <3primetime3> OOOOH PRETTY...... :) 08:22 <3primetime3> You made that? 08:23 No, he can't make pixel art 08:23 It's made by other pixel artist 08:23 and no it's not me who drew this 08:23 I said I requested it 08:25 <3primetime3> Ah. 08:25 <3primetime3> Anyways, gotta head out. Cya! 08:25 cya! 2016 05 30